


The Heart, The Fist, The Eyes

by preferredmethodofprocrastination



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preferredmethodofprocrastination/pseuds/preferredmethodofprocrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote Peggy/Steve/Bucky poetry because I am smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart, The Fist, The Eyes

She fell in love with a golden heart

He fell in love with a burning fist

And they both fell in love with the beautiful eyes

Who watched it all from afar

 

 

The eyes fell in love with a pair of hands

And how he painted the world

The hands fell in love with the puffed out chest

And how his middle finger was outwardly turned

They fell in love with the burning fist

And a tender embrace, a wistful dream

The tender embrace fell in love with respect

How they ached for her

 

 

But the eyes and the chest

And the brash boy who carried them

Fell away

And the hands and the golden heart wept silently in vain

For his love was gone

 

 

And the burning fist and the tender embrace

She could not mourn but for a friend

He was not hers

Only a wistful thought in her wistful dreams

 

 

And the wistful dream and the golden heart

They shared a tender embrace

Before he too

Fell to wretched darkness

And she wept

 

 

They remained with her though

A wistful dream

Carrying the heavy load of

A golden heart

A pair of hands

A puffed out chest

A middle finger outwardly turned

A pair of eyes

Stumbled down the dark paths

Where vultures tried to consume her memories

 

 

As time went on

And the fist was no longer alone

She held these things close

And they became her

 

 

And so the burning fist was also a pair of gentle hands

To cradle the heads of babes

The wistful dream, held her golden heart

And watched with her own beautiful eyes

As shadows tore it asunder

Hurriedly, she pulled it close

Demanded respect

Then turned her middle finger outward

And fell away from memory

Till they came to honor her

And they wept, to see her so


End file.
